familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1910
Year 1910 (MCMX) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year that started on Friday of the 13-day-slower Julian calendar. Events January * January 10–January 20 – The first aviation meet to be held in the United States, the 1910 Los Angeles International Air Meet at Dominguez Field, is held near Los Angeles, California. 's tail.]] February * February 20 – Boutros Ghali, the first native-born prime minister of Egypt, is assassinated. March * March – An uprising against Ottoman rule breaks out in Albania. * March 27 – A fire during a barn-dance in Ököritófülpös, Hungary kills 312. April * April 20 – Comet Halley is visible from Earth. May : King George V.]] * May 6 – George V becomes King of the United Kingdom upon the death of his father, Edward VII. * May 18 – The earth passes through the tail of Comet Halley. * May 31 – The Union of South Africa is created. June * June 22 – The DELAG Zeppelin dirigible, Deutschland, makes the first commercial passenger flight from Friedrichshafen to Düsseldorf in Germany. The flight takes nine hours. * June 25 – The ballet The Firebird (L'Oiseau de feu), the first major work by Russian composer Igor Stravinsky, commissioned by Diaghilev's Ballets Russes, is premièred in Paris, bringing the composer international fame. July * July 4 – African-American boxer Jack Johnson defeats American boxer James J. Jeffries in a heavyweight boxing match, sparking race riots across the United States. * July 22 – A wireless telegraph sent from the results in the identification, arrest and execution of murderer Dr. Hawley Crippen. * July 24 – Ottoman forces capture the city of Shkodër to put down the Albanian Revolt of 1910. August * August – Pan-American Union * August 14 – A fire at the World Exhibition in Brussels destroys exhibitions of Britain and France. * August 22 – The Japan-Korea Annexation Treaty is signed. * August 28 – Montenegro is proclaimed an independent kingdom under Nicholas I. * August 29 – Emperor Sunjong of the Korean Empire abdicates and the country's monarchy is abolished. September * September 1 – The Vatican introduces a compulsory oath against modernism, to be taken by all priests upon ordination. October * October – First publication of infrared photographs, by Professor Robert Williams Wood in the Royal Photographic Society Journal * October 5 – Portugal becomes a republic; King Manuel II of Portugal flees to England. * October 20 – The hull of the RMS ''Olympic'' is launched at the Harland and Wolff Shipyards in Belfast. * October 23 – Vajiravudh (Rama VI) is crowned King of Siam, after the death of his father, King Chulalongkorn (Rama V). November * November 7 – The first air flight for the purpose of delivering commercial freight takes place in the United States of America. The flight, made by Wright Brothers pilot Philip Parmalee between Dayton, Ohio and Columbus, Ohio. * November 20 – Mexican Revolution: Francisco I. Madero proclaims the elections of 1910 null and void, and calls for an armed revolution at 6 p.m. against the illegitimate presidency/dictatorship of Porfirio Díaz. December * Late December – A form of Pneumonic plague spreads through northeastern China, killing more than 40,000.Recalling the 1910 Harbin Plague, Sina.com.The Epidemic of Pneumonic Plague in Manchuria 1910–1911 Oxfordjournals.orgWisdom and Western Science: The Work of Dr Wu Lien-Teh, Asia Pacific Journal of Public Health, Sagepub.com Date unknown * The electric streetcars of Austria-Hungary, France, Germany and Great Britain are carrying 6.7 million riders per year. * Karl Lueger retires as mayor of Vienna. * Henry Ford sells 10,000 automobiles. Births January–February * January 5 – Jack Lovelock, New Zealand athlete (d. 1949) * January 8 – Galina Sergeyevna Ulanova, Russian dancer (d. 1998) * January 12 – Luise Rainer, German-born actress * January 23 – Django Reinhardt, Belgian guitarist (d. 1953) * January 25 – Edgar V. Saks, Estonian statesman and historian (d. 1984) * January 27 – Edvard Kardelj, Yugoslav political leader and partisan (d. 1979) * January 28 – John Banner, Austrian film and television actor (d. 1973) * February 5 – Francisco Varallo, Argentine footballer (d. 2010) * February 6 – Irmgard Keun, German author (d. 1982) * February 9 – Jacques Monod, French biologist, Nobel laureate (d. 1976) * February 10 – Georges Pire, Belgian monk, Nobel laureate (d. 1969) * February 13 – William Shockley, American physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1989) * February 15 – Irena Sendler, Polish humanitarian (d. 2008) * February 17 – Arthur Hunnicut, American actor (d. 1979) * February 27 ** Joan Bennett, American actress (d. 1990) ** Genrikh Gasparyan, Armenian chess player and composer (d. 1995) March–April * March 1 ** Archer John Porter Martin, English chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 2002) ** David Niven, English actor (d. 1983) * March 5 ** Momofuku Ando, Japanese inventor and businessman (d. 2007) ** Ennio Flaiano, Italian screenwriter, playwright, novelist, journalist and drama critic (d. 1972) * March 8 – Claire Trevor, American actress (d. 2000) * March 9 – Samuel Barber, American composer (d. 1981) * March 11 ** Robert Havemann, German chemist (d. 1982) ** Jacinta Marto, Portuguese, beatified (d. 1920) * March 13 – Karl Gustav Ahlefeldt, Danish actor (d. 1985) * March 23 – Akira Kurosawa, Japanese screenwriter, producer, and director (d. 1998) * March 25 – Magda Olivero, Italian soprano * March 28 – Ingrid of Sweden, Danish queen (d. 2000) * April 2 – Chico Xavier, Brazilian medium (d. 2002) * April 10 – Paul Sweezy, American economist and editor (d. 2004) * April 23 – Simone Simon, French actress (d. 2005) * April 26 – Tomoyuki Tanaka, Japanese film producer (d. 1997) May–June * May 12 ** Johan Ferrier, Suriname President (d. 2010) ** Giulietta Simionato, Italian mezzo-soprano (d. 2010) ** Dorothy Crowfoot Hodgkin, British chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1994) * May 23 ** Scatman Crothers, American actor and musician (d. 1986) ** Artie Shaw, American clarinetist and bandleader (d. 2004) * May 28 – T-Bone Walker, American singer (d. 1976) * May 30 ** Ralph Metcalfe, American athlete (d. 1978) ** Inge Meysel, German actress (d. 2004) * June 9 – Robert Cummings, American actor (d. 1990) * June 10 ** Armen Takhtajan, Soviet-Armenian botanist (d. 2009) ** Howlin' Wolf, Blues Musician (d. 1976) * June 11 – Jacques-Yves Cousteau, French naval officer, explorer, ecologist, filmmaker, scientist, photographer and researcher (d. 1997) * June 13 – Mary Wickes, American actress (d. 1995) * June 14 – Rudolf Kempe, German conductor (d. 1976) * June 18 – E.G. Marshall, American actor (d. 1998) * June 19 – Paul Flory, American chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1985) * June 22 ** Peter Pears, English tenor (d. 1986) ** Konrad Zuse, German engineer (d. 1995) * June 23 ** Jean Anouilh, French dramatist (d. 1987) ** Gordon B. Hinckley, American religious leader (d. 2008) July–August * July 4 – Gloria Stuart, American actress (d. 2010) * July 14 – William Hanna, American animator (d. 2001) * July 18 – Mamadou Dia, Senegal Prime Minister (d. 2009) * July 27 – Lupita Tovar, Mexican silent film actress * July 29 – Julien Gracq, French author (d. 2007) * August 4 ** Anita Page, American actress (d. 2008) ** William Schuman, American composer (d. 1992) * August 7 – Lucien Hervé, Hungarian-born French photographer (d. 2007) * August 10 – Aldo Buzzi, Italian architect, director and screenwriter (d. 2009) * August 12 ** Yusof bin Ishak, first President of Singapore (d. 1970) ** Jane Wyatt, American actress (d. 2006) * August 14 – Pierre Schaeffer, French composer (d. 1995) * August 25 ** Dorothea Tanning, American artist (d. 2012) ** Ruby Keeler, American actress and dancer (d. 1993) * August 26 – Mother Teresa, Albanian nun and humanitarian, Nobel laureate (d. 1997) * August 28 – Tjalling Koopmans, Dutch economist, Nobel laureate (d. 1985) September–October * September 1 – Edda Mussolini, eldest child of Benito Mussolini (d. 1995) * September 3 – Maurice Papon, French civil servant and collaborator (d. 2007) * September 14 – Jack Hawkins, British actor (d. 1973) * September 16 ** Erich Kempka, German chauffeur and bodyguard of Adolf Hitler (d. 1975) ** Karl Kling, German race car driver (d. 2003) * September 19 – Margaret Lindsay, American film actress (d. 1981) * September 28 ** Diosdado Macapagal, 9th President of the Philippines (d. 1997) ** Wenceslao Vinzons, Filipino politician and resistance leader (d. 1942) * September 29 – Virginia Bruce, American actress and singer (d. 1982) * September 30 – Jussi Kekkonen, Finnish major (d. 1962) * October 1 – Bonnie Parker, American outlaw (d. 1934) * October 8 ** Gus Hall, American Communist Leader (d. 2000) ** Paulette Dubost, French actress (d. 2011) * October 10 – Julius Shulman, American architectural photographer (d. 2009) * October 19 – Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar, Indian-born American physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1995) * October 23 ** Richard Mortensen, Danish painter (d. 1993) ** Hayden Rorke, American actor (I Dream of Jeannie) (d. 1987) November–December * November 26 – Cyril Cusack, South African–born actor (d. 1993) * December 1 – Alicia Markova, English ballerina (d. 2004) * December 2 – Russell Lynes, American art historian, photographer and author (d. 1991) * December 4 – R. Venkataraman, Indian President (d. 2009) * December 7 – Edmundo Ros, Trinidadian musician (d. 2011) * December 11 – Noel Rosa, Brazilian songwriter (d. 1937) * December 15 – John Hammond, American record producer (d. 1987) * December 19 – Jean Genet, French writer (d. 1986) * December 29 ** Michel Aflaq, Syrian political theorist, founder of Ba'athism (d. 1989) ** Ronald Coase, British economist, Nobel laureate ** Konsta Jylhä, Finnish violinist (d. 1984) * December 30 – Paul Bowles, American author (d. 1999) Deaths January–March * January 4 – Leon Delagrange, French pioneer aviator (b. 1873) * January 5 – Léon Walras, French economist (b. 1834) * February 20 – Boutros Ghali, Prime Minister of Egypt (assassinated) (b. 1846) * February 23 – Vera Komissarzhevskaya, Russian actress (b. 1864) * March 10 – Karl Lueger, Austrian mayor (b. 1844) * March 26 – An Jung-geun, Korean assassin of a Japanese resident general (b. 1879) * March 27 – Alexander Emanuel Agassiz, American scientist (b. 1835) April–June * April 21 – Mark Twain, American writer (b. 1835) * April 26 – Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson, Norwegian writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1832) * May 1 – Pierre Nord Alexis, President of Haiti (b. 1820) * May 3 – Howard Taylor Ricketts, American bacteriologist. (b. 1871) * May 6 – King Edward VII of the United Kingdom (b. 1841) * May 10 – Stanislao Cannizzaro, Italian chemist (b. 1826) * May 12 – Sir William Huggins, British astronomer (b. 1824) * May 18 – Pauline Viardot, French mezzo-soprano and composer (b. 1821) * May 27 – Robert Koch, German physician, Nobel laureate (b. 1843) * May 28 – Kálmán Mikszáth, Hungarian novelist (b. 1847) * May 29 – Mily Balakirev, Russian composer (b. 1837) * May 31 – Elizabeth Blackwell, British-born American physician (b. 1821) * June 5 – O. Henry, American novelist (b. 1862) July–September * July 4 – Giovanni Schiaparelli, Italian astronomer (b. 1835) * July 5 – Melville Fuller, American Chief Justice (b. 1833) * July 10 – Johann Gottfried Galle, German astronomer (b. 1812) * July 12 – Charles Stewart Rolls, British aviator and automobile manufacturer (b. 1877) * August 13 – Florence Nightingale, English nurse (b. 1820) * August 26 – William James, American psychologist and philosopher (b. 1842) * September 2 – Henri Rousseau, French painter (b. 1844) * September 7 – William Holman Hunt, English painter (b. 1827) * September 17 – Hormuzd Rassam, Iraqi archaeologist (b. 1826) * September 27 – Jorge Chávez, Peruvian aviator (b. 1887) * September 29 – Winslow Homer, American painter (b. 1836) October–December * October 17 – Julia Ward Howe, American abolitionist and poet (b. 1819) * October 23 – King Chulalongkorn of Siam (b. 1853) * October 30 – Jean Henri Dunant, Swiss founder of the Red Cross, Nobel laureate (b. 1828) * November 6 – Giuseppe Cesare Abba, Italian patriot and writer (b. 1838) * November 15 – Wilhelm Raabe, German writer (b. 1831) * November 20 (N.S.) – Leo Tolstoy, Russian writer (b. 1828) * November 23 ** Hawley Harvey Crippen, American murderer (b. 1862) ** Octave Chanute, French-American engineer and aviation pioneer (b. 1832) * December 3 – Mary Baker Eddy, American religious leader (b. 1821) * December 29 – Reggie Doherty, British tennis player (b. 1872) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Otto Wallach * Literature – Paul Heyse * Medicine – Albrecht Kossel * Peace – Permanent International Peace Bureau * Physics – Johannes Diderik van der Waals References Category:1910